My Life 4: Life's Secrets
by Lucas534
Summary: So...Lucas is Cat's dad, I still have to speak to him about how it all happened but things can only get better right? Wrong! Not if a certain bad guy that hates both me and Lucas has anything to say about it...things were just getting started.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the 4th story in the My Life Trilogy called _My Life 4: Life's Secrets_. I don't know what you guys think but I think I am doing pretty well with the titles lol! Now I know I have been updating a lot just now but that's because I haven't been busy but how come tomorrow I will be again so hopefully I will be able to update on weekends might not be every weekend but I will update when I can. Anyways thank to all the reviewers from the last story including Chloe Alison and MadamKitKat. Yes, MadameKitKat I know you're the Guest that has been cyber bullying me no need to hide it considering you reviewed the same day you join here. Anyways still thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 1 enjoy!

It had been a week since I had been stabbed and I was recovering well. Me and Lucas hadn't spoken. It didn't look like we were going to be speaking in a hurry but I knew I had to, I had to find out how I slept with him in the first place! I was still with Andy who was just as shocked as me about the whole thing and stuff but he didn't blame me not one bit and was more than supportive. Little did we know things were just getting started for me and Lucas as an evil force was a bay who knew everything and it was someone I thought I'd never see again.

Anyways, it was a bright sunny morning in the kingdom and I went down stairs with Cat in my arms. Andy was already cooking breakfast and kissed my cheek as I walked past, I sat down at the table and fed Cat.

"Are you going to speak to Lucas today? Because if you are I can look after Cat, my work called and they don't need me to do that shift that I was suppose to cover." Andy said.

"That would be great, thanks Andy." I replied, kissing his cheek.

"No problem, anything for you."

I smiled and he smiled back. After I felt Cat, she settled down for a nap so I headed off. I walked to the castle, the town had been quite quiet as of late. I had only taken Cat to see my daddy and stuff who didn't know about Lucas being Cat's dad yet. Once I got to the castle I walked in and walked to Lucas' office, I knocked the door.

"Come in!" I heard Lucas shout from inside. So I entered.

"Hey Lucas" I replied.

He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Cece?" What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to you about well…Cat and how this all started."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you're gonna have to."

Lucas looked at me, silver eyes meeting my brown ones.

"Your right, sit down."

I sat down and he sat down next to me.

"When Peach and I got married things totally changed between us… She started acting different. She acted more hateful towards me and criticised me for everything including how useless I was in bed. However, as I was close to you I seen you as a way out and well one night when Peach was out of the castle I slept with you. You were naïve, you hadn't had sex before. I knew after I had done it with you what I had done was wrong and that's why I wiped your memory."

"You had sex with me because you hated Peach?"

"Kind of only it wasn't only the one time…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I had a whole affair with you…"

"You did?!"

"…yes."

I sat there…in pure sock. I wasn't sure what to say… I mean sure one time but a whole affair? I had so many questions and not many answers.

"Lucas….why me?"

"I was attracted to you and I hated Peach…"

"Are you still attracted to me?"

"N-no of course not…"

"Ok…."

Safely to say the Q&A went on for about 2 hrs and after I got all my questions answered I left. While I was walking back home I was suddenly grabbed.

"Hello my dear." said a voice that made my blood run cold.

I looked at up and my worst fear came true, it was Dimentio.

"Y-YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Now, now little slut is that anyway to speak to your magic teacher?"

"You're not my magic teacher you're the murderer of my parents! And I am not a slut!"

"Oh really? Is that why you slept with your own Uncle?"

My blood yet again ran cold, how could he have known that?!

"How did you know that?!"

"Oh I know everything my dear, I know more that you could ever imagine."

He smirked at me evilly.

"W-what do you want?"

"Easy revenge on both you and Lucas and I will get it soon enough. See you soon my dear."

He then let me go and disappeared into thin air, leaving me stunned and scared. I quickly rushed home after that and telling Andy who held me knowing I was scared. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, I didn't know if I was to tell Lucas or not. I didn't know what Dimentio was planning but it wasn't good. That night I hardly slept and I woke up a couple of times due to a nightmare and Andy had to call me down. I had to think about what I was going to do….

 **-A Couple of Days Later-**

I went out for a walk. I tried to think things over I mean it wasn't just me Dimentio was targeting it was Lucas too. That's when I decided I had to warn Lucas, I ran to the castle as fast as I could and went straight into Lucas' office. Lucas looked up from his desk.

"Cece? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Lucas I need to sp-"

Before I could finish his office door slammed shut and Dimentio appeared before us.

"Hello Cecelia, hello Lucas or should I call you Mr. L? Dimentio said, smirking evilly.

"You?! What do you want?! You have no business here Dimentio!" Lucas shouted, activating his electric powers.

(AN: How many people thought of Pikachu there when I said Electric Powers? Just me)

"Such a fiery temper Lucas. Is that really the way you treat an old friend?"

"You are NO friend of mine Dimentio!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! You tried to kill me!"

"I may have tried to kill you Lucas but at least I didn't sleep with my own niece and impregnate her with my child. How would the whole kingdom feel about this if they found out?"

Lucas paled and he looked at me.

"I didn't tell him…he's been watching us the whole time… He knows your Cat's daddy."

Dimentio said nothing but he looked at both me and Lucas and smirked evilly.

"Such a terrible thing to do to your own niece Lucas I think the whole kingdom would hate you and turn against you if they found out that you had se-"

Dimentio didn't get to finished as Lucas hit him with a thunder bolt, Dimentio growled and the two of them started fighting. I stood there, worried. I had to help so I activated my light powers that I hadn't used for a while and entered the fight. I was only in the fight for about a minute when a ball of magic Dimentio threw at Lucas hit me by accident. I went down and Lucas came running over to me, I was fine but that gave Dimentio the perfect opportunity to escape and he did, by the time Lucas helped me up he was gone.

"Are you ok Cece?" Lucas asked, his voice full of worry.

"I am fine Lucas…" I replied brushing myself down.

"Good."

"Not good Dimentio escaped."

"I know…"

I sighed and couldn't help but have a feeling of dread as I knew that wasn't the last we were going to be seeing of Dimentio and I was right things were only just beginning…

AN: And done! I would like to say thank you to my close friend/sister AK1028 for helping me with the end of this chapter as I was struggling and for giving me some ideas for the next which I will get up as soon as I can! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and please R&R folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! GG01 HERE! Sorry I haven't updated recently but I did say my updates would be slowing down unfortunately. Anyways thank you for the review and of course to the Guest who reviewed saying bout my story finally containing Mario characters? Guest my story has always contained Mario characters but thanks for the review, it's the nicest one you've gave! Thanks also again to Chloe Alison! Anyways here is chapter 2 and please R&R folks!

A couple of days had passed since that happened, Andy was being protective over me and Cat. I had just been with him and Cat since what happened with Dimentio, it was a lovely sunny day and I was playing with Cat when suddenly I got a text. I looked at my pone and saw it was from Lucas, I rolled my eyes opening it.

-Texts between Cece and Lucas-

L: Hey can you come to the castle?

C: Why?

L: Because I need to speak to you, it's urgent.

C: What about?

L: It's just urgent can you come to the castle please?

C: …fine…

L: Thank you.

-End of texts-

Cat had fallen asleep while I was texting Lucas I out her down in her cot and I told Andy I was going to peak to Lucas before I then left. It only took about 15 minutes to walk to the castle, I didn't want to go and speak to really as I was still mad at him for everything. After I got to the castle I went into Lucas' office.

"You wanted to see me?" I said.

"I did" Lucas replied.

I sat down.

"So what is this about?"

"I wanted to speak to you about our affair…"

"You called me hear claiming this is urgent! And all you want to talk about is our affair?! I don't want to hear it Lucas!"

"Cece please…."

"Don't Cece please me Lucas! I am mad at you!"

"I can tell…"

"Oh really?!"

"Yes…?"

"Just shut up!"

"No Cece, I won't! I want to talk about this we can't just leave it! I understand this is hard for you but you have to try and listen."

"I have heard all I have had to. Our daughter was a product of an affair you had with me to get back at your former wife. I get it."

"Cece..."

"No more Lucas, no more. Maybe I am calmer we can talk but right now no. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Lucas sighed.

"Cece please…"

"No Lucas! I told you I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine." 

After that Lucas seemed to eventually stop trying to get me to talk about it as it wasn't going to happen. So we sat and just talked between us in general. I didn't hate Lucas for everything, I just wasn't ready to talk about it. It didn't seem like the right time ether. I mean we had Dimentio after us and that was more important than talking about the affair, I knew and Lucas knew the damage he could do. He killed my parents…he killed the people who treasured me the most…. Anyways I stayed talking with my uncle Lucas a while and then went home to Andy and Cat. I walked home to find the house in bits… There was no sign of Andy or Cat.

"Andy?!" I shouted as I searched every room for any sign of them. I couldn't find them at all.

All I found was Andy's phone with a text he had begun to write to me saying "Cece, Di…." I knew who Di was right away, Dimentio! That must be who took them! He has taken Cat and Andy, he must have taken them after he attacked and escaped from me and Lucas. I was scared and angry as I was about to call Lucas I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and gasped. There stood Andy but he was different as in REALLY different. His clothing was all black and his eyes wear pure gold like they were when he was angry and he was smirking evilly at me.

"Hello Cece." he said in a tone that made me shiver.

"A-Andy? Where's Cat?" I asked, trying not to let him see I was scared.

"Don't call me that! I am Mr A!"

"No your not, your Andy!"

He quickly grabbed me and pinned me, baring his fangs.

"Now, now Mr. A." I heard a voice which I recognised to be Dimentio's say.

Mr. A quickly let me go and went and stood next to Dimentio.

"What have you done to him Dimentio?!" I shouted.

"Simple. I have hypnotised him. He now works for me."

"Let him go! Undo what you have done and give me back Cat! Where is Cat?!"

"Oh don't worry my dear, she is quite safe."

"Give me her back! I know why you are doing this Dimentio and me and Lucas are going to stop you!"

"Oh you mean you and your former lover/uncle how interesting. I still wonder what the whole kingdom will think if they find out about you and dear Lucas' little affair."

"If that is a threat Dimentio then you're going to regret it! I can ensure you Dimentio me and Lucas will stop you, save Andy and get Cat back from you!"

"Now who is the one threating who?"

"That's not a threat Dimentio, that's a promise."

"We'll see about that Cecelia, we'll see. Ciao for now!"

As he said that he teleported himself and Andy away. I stood there shocked by what had just gone down, I knew I couldn't waste time though. I took off running as fast as I could to the castle. I soon as I got there I ran into Lucas' office in tears.

"Cece? What's wrong?" Lucas asked me, concerned.

"I-its Andy and Cat! D-Dimentio has hypnotised Andy and he has got Cat!"

"Oh no…."

Lucas held me close as I cried into him as soon as I stopped he looked at me, lifting up my head.

"Cece we will get Cat back and we will get Andy back to normal ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He kissed my head gently and continued to hold me close, I was worried not just a bit but extremely if Dimentio did anything to Cat he would pay a big price for it. It wouldn't be just me he would have to deal with it would be me, Lucas and Andy together and he wouldn't stand a chance.

"What do we do now Lucas?"

"We need a plan and we need to find out where Dimentio is hiding. If we find that out we will know where he is keeping Cat." 

"That sounds easy."

"It is easier than it sounds. Dimentio is smart and he knows we are going to come after him so he won't make it easy for us."

"I know…"

"Like I said though don't worry. We will get Cat back, I won't let anything happen to her or you in that matter." 

"Me?" 

He looked at me, his eyes wide by what he had just said.

"Y-yeah you. You know because you're my only niece and everything…"

I gave him a strange look and decided to ignore the comment, my main focus right now was Cat and Andy. I knew Dimentio was going to use Andy against us, I wanted to try and snap Andy out of it but I knew it wasn't going to be easy as Dimentio was powerful but so was I and I was going to show him just how powerful I was.

After a bit me and Lucas had made a plan. The plan was to find out where Dimentio was keeping Cat and a way to do that was for me to say I wanted to join his team. Dimentio had always wanted me to join him so if I said I wanted to hopefully he would fall for it and take me to his hide out and to where he was keeping Cat. Although little did we know this plan was going to not go exactly….well to plan.

That night I stayed with Lucas, I was sound asleep in my room when suddenly I felt a pair of hands wrap around me, I woke up right away and put on the lamp beside my bed only to come face to face with Mr. A. I was going to scream but he covered my mouth.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered.

"Oh please. Isn't it obvious?"

"No?"

"I have come for you."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Why?!" 

"I want you."

"You want me?"

"Yes."

Before I could respond he crashed his lips against mine, making me moan. He was rough but I was enjoying it, well he was Andy after all. He runner his hands up my body and took off my nightie, I didn't stop him. This might have not been the plan me and Lucas had thought of but maybe gaining Mr. A's trust would let me learn where Dimentio was hiding and where Cat was quicker. I was left in my bra and panties as he started to kiss my neck making me moan louder and making me get turned on. He took off his shirt quickly, revealing a six pack. I gasped as he started to kiss my neck again and undo my bra. I didn't even know Andy had a six pack, it had been a bit since we had sex so that's probably why, he must have been working out quite a bit recently.

Anyways Mr. A got my bra off and started sucking hard on my nipples, I moaned in pure pleasure as my panties were soaking. He took off his jeans quickly leaving only his black boxers with a big bulge in them. He wasted no time in taking off my panties as he smirked at my pussy as I had only recently started shaven it.

"Such a sweet little pussy."

I blushed and moaned loudly as he began licking me down there. It felt so good! I moaned as he licked harder and faster, it didn't take long for me to make my announcement but he stopped and smirked as he took off his boxers.

"You are not cumming without me your not."

I looked at his cock and gasped, he had gotten bigger!

"H-how big are you?"

"8 inches."

Before I could say anything he positioned himself and quickly and roughly thrust his full 8 inches into me. I screamed in pleasure as he filled my tight hole.

"OH FUCK ANDY!"

"OH FUCK CECE"

Mr. A didn't seem to bother that I was calling him Andy while he humped me. I think he was too caught up in the pleasure to notice. He felt so good inside me with each thrust I felt my orgasm getting closer. He kept pumping his cock into me harder, faster and deeper until we both couldn't take it anymore

"CECE!" Andy screamed as he squirted all his seed inside my pussy.

"ANDY!" I screamed as I came all over his cock covering it in my cum.

I don't really remember much after that as Mr. A collapsed on top of me and we both passed out. The next morning when I awoke Mr. A was already gone, there was a note beside me that said, "Last night was amazing Cece that I can't deny. You are an amazing girl and there is something special about you, this won't be the last you see of me trust me. You'll see me soon I promise. xx" I smiled, even though Dimentio had hypnotised him Andy was still in there, I knew it and the note proved it. He was right last night was amazing and I didn't regret it one bit because last night that was Andy that wasn't Mr. A that was Andy I was having sex with. I looked down and smiled at the note, the plan had changed but the new plan had gone into motion and I was one step closer to getting Andy and Cat back…

AN: I am going to end it there guys! Now **IMPORTANT ANNOCEMENT NOW!** Now, come September and this is the important part I will not be updating as much. **MY UPDATES WILL ONLY BE WHEN I CAN AND WHEN I HAVE TIME TO OK?** Also I am helping out a friend with her story at the moment but hopefully should have one more or two more chapters u before September if not then **I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN AND WHEN I HAVE TIME.** Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R folks!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone! I know I said I would get two chapters up but I have been really busy right now. Anyways I hope yous enjoyed the last chapter and this chapter is gonna be my last one for a while because I don't know when I am going to be able to update as I discussed with you all in the bottom AN of the last chapter. **UPDATES WILL ONLY BE WHEN I CAN AND WHEN I HAVE TIME.** Thanks for everyone who understands this. Anyways on with the chapter, thanks for the reviews again and please R &R folks!

That day I quickly went to the castle to see Lucas after getting ready. I ran into the castle and straight into Lucas' office nearly knocking over a few guards along the way which I had done before.

"Cece, what's wrong?" asked Lucas, looking worried.

"Last night Mr. A came by my house." I replied, out of breath.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I am fine. He didn't hurt me in fact we ended up in bed together…"

"You what?!"

"We ended up in bed together."

"Cece!"

"Lucas just listen! I have a plan! Another plan I a already in Mr A's good books so if I get in his good books, gain his trust, pretend to switch sides and then I could get Cat back."

I handed Lucas the note that Mr. A left and he looked at me after reading it.

"Cece are you sure about this?"

"I am sure, 100% sure."

"Just please be careful?"

"I always am."

I smiled and he smiled back. Later that day I was out a walk when I was suddenly grabbed. I struggled but whoever it was had a tight grip on me.

"Shshshs! Cece its just me! It's a." a voice whispered in my ear. I calmed down and stopped struggling.

"Mr. A? What are you doing here?"

He seemed to smile to this.

"I told you, you would see me again didn't I?"

"Yeah but I didn't think this quickly."

"Well surprise."

I smiled and he smiled back.

He took my hand and walked with him, we were in the woods and there was no one about as per usual. I was quiet for most of the walk.

"Are you okay Cece?" Mr. A asked me suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh…uh yeah I am fine was just thinking was all."

"What about?"

"Just everything I guess. Anyways won't Dimentio be wondering where you are?" 

"Nah. I said to him I was going to deal with personal matters."

"Oh. Where did you say you were last night?"

"I said I was taking care of again some personal matters."

"Did he believe you?" 

"I think so."

"You know I have been thinking about switching to the bad side actually…"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That would be cool, I wouldn't have to sneak out and see you all the time. You could live with me."

"Are you sure? I mean this isn't an evil plan to kill me is it?"

"No Cece its not. I love you and I believe you when you say you want to switch sides."

I smiled as he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I will bring it up to Dimentio when I go back and I am sure he will agree to let you help us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Me and Mr. A spend the whole day together, it just felt like being with Andy if I am honest. It felt amazing just spending time with him plus I was gaining his trust. The more I seemed to spend time with him the more I seen Andy and not Mr. A. We ended up back at my place and apparently Mr. A couldn't keep his hands off of me as we ended up fucking not too long after getting back to my place. Every second of it felt amazing and that was no lie. I wasn't using Andy to get to Dimentio well I kind of was but I was also doing it to save Andy and Cat. After our little fucking session Mr. A left but kissed me goodbye before he did.

I just lay in bed thinking about everything that had happened that day, it felt as if everything was gonna be looking up and before I knew it I would have both Andy and Cat back. Little did I know trouble wasn't far from me….

That evening I went to Lucas' for dinner as he had invited me, the dinner was lovely we steak and chips then ice cream afterwards. After we had digested our food we sat out in the garden. Me and Lucas were in the middle of talking when he suddenly leaned in as if…as if he was about to kiss me!

"Lucas what are you doing?!" I asked, backing away in shock.

"I...I uh…" he replied.

"Were you about to kiss me?!" 

"N-no…I mean…."

"Just forget it Lucas! First the affair now this?! Just leave me alone!"

With that I ran off, I ran back to the house not looking behind me to see if Lucas had followed or not. I ran into my house and slammed the door shut. I slide down the door, out of breath and immediately ended up crying my eyes out. I had enough, I just wanted Cat and Andy back that was all. After having something eat I went to bed but no surprise I couldn't sleep. I lay in bed wide awake and that's when I decided to text my daddy who knew everything about what had happened and etc…

 **-Texts between Luigi and Cece-**

 **C: Hey daddy…**

 **L: Hey Cece. What are you doing up this late?**

 **C: I can't sleep.**

 **L: What's wrong?**

 **C: When I was at Lucas' tonight for dinner we were talking and he suddenly leaned in…as if he was going to…kiss me.**

 **L: Oh…. Did you ask him about it?**

 **C: Yeah but he wouldn't give me a straight answer and then I ran off…**

 **L: You sound like you just need a hug… Want me to come over?**

 **C: Yeah…**

 **L: On my way…**

 **-End of texts-**

It was about 10 minutes after that, that there was a out of rhythm knocking at my door. I knew it couldn't have been my daddy unless he had suddenly turned into Usain Bolt. So I went downstairs, unlocked the front door and opened in. I quickly gasped and covered my mouth as I saw Mr. A standing there covered in blood.

"C-Ce-Cece…." he said before falling into my arms unconscious.

I held him in my arms and started to cry….for once I didn't know what to do…I hoped my daddy would be here soon.

AN: And there you have it guys! Chapter 3 done and dusted! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R folks!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So, hey everyone Malakai here! Now before I start with the new chapter I want first explain why my username has changed. Well it's quite a personal reason to be honest and that reason is because recently I came out as Transgender (Female to Male). So, I now identify/I am male, I prefer male pronouns and Malakai (pronounced Malakay) is the male name I chose to begin with and is the name I now go by. Anyways enough about me if anyone does having questions though please contact me. So anyways let's get on with the chapter. I still want to thank Chloe Alison for her reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter 4.

My daddy didn't take long to arrive the good news was Mr. A had a pulse which meant he was alive! After a long eventful night, I stayed with Andy he entered day while my daddy had to go and do something. Mr. A lay there breathing slowly he had not woken up yet. I looked over the burn marks on his chest and the bruises'. I ran my hand over one of the bruises on his six pack. As I did he moaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking directly at me smirking slightly.

"Even when I am in this state you are still trying to fetch into my pants, really Cece?" he said, making me blush.

"No I was just looked at one of your bruises." I replied, blushing.

"Oh I know but I had to tease you. Your too cute when you blush."

"I am glad you are okay but what happened A?"

"Dimentio found out I had been seeing you but before I had a chance to tell him you wanted to help he..."

"Did all this?"

"Pretty much."

He suddenly pulled me close and my lips crashed with his. It felt too good to pull away. He continued kissing me biting my neck gently making me moan.

"I am feeling much better Nurse Cece but I don't think you are. Mind if I do an external and internal check-up?"

I blushed heavily and nodded. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Before I knew it, I was underneath Mr A and his cock was buried deep within my depths.

"OH FUCK CECE! YOUR PUSSY IS SO TIGHT" Mr. A shouted as he pumped his cock in and out of me at a fast pace.

"MR A YOUR COCK IS SO BIG AND THICK! IT'S AMAZING!" I screamed in reply.

I can't ember how long I lasted but I don't think it was very long. His pace was amazing; every inch of his cock was in me and was pounding me so hard I loved every minute of it. Before I knew it, I was coming all over his cock, I screamed in total bliss as did he. Although it was then...then everything went wrong.

"Cecelia Mario!" a voice suddenly boomed that made me and Mr. A stop dead in our movements, I lifted my head up to see my daddy standing there looking furious.

"Hey daddy" I said awkwardly waving.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you? In private?" he asked, looking directly at Mr. A.

Mr. A looked at me and I nodded. He pulled out and I moaned a bit, he smirked as his cock was covered in my cum. He quickly got dressed and he exited the room. I swear if looks could kill he would have been dead even before he left the room. Safely to say my daddy gave me a long talking to after that he left. Once he left Mr. A grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Come with me"

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Are you ready to come to the dark side?"

I nodded and before I knew it I was at Dimentio's hide out.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you. You're on our side now."

Once we went in Dimentio was there and he smirked.

"Ah well if it isn't Mr. A and I see you have brought me Cecelia. Such good work, that beaten knocked some sense into, then did it?"

"Actually Dimentio Cece wants to join our side and I love her." Mr. A replied.

Dimentio looked at me.

"Is this true Cecelia?" Dimentio asked looking directly at me.

"Yeah it is" I replied.

"Very well."

Not long after that Mr. A took me to where Cat was. I picked her up and hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"Oh my little Princess I am so glad you are okay."

Mr. A smiled at this and I knew it was time to put my own plan in action. I put Cat down and then took out my spell book Mr. A looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing?

"This."

I suddenly did a spell that was powerful enough to reverse what Dimentio had done to Andy. Mr. A went from being himself back to Andy.

"C-Cece?" he asked looking at me shocked.

"Andy!" I screamed practically jumping on him hugging him he gladly hugged me back.

"I am so glad you're okay."

"Same here."

I explained the plan to him and he was more than happy to help if it meant keeping Cat safe. The pan was for me to distract Dimentio so that Andy could take Cat to safety, Andy wasn't too pleased about it but it was the only way I could keep both him and Cat safe. I made my way to where Dimentio was and got his attention.

"Ah Cecelia. Can I help you with something?" he asked, turning around to face me.

"Yes actually I was wondering if you could teach me a spell powerful enough to knock someone out. It's just some of our enemies are really powerful and I want to be able to protect myself like you can." I replied.

"Very well."

He started showing me a few spells and teaching them to me, I knew that by the time he had taught me the last spell Andy and Cat would be safe distance away.

"Is that all you wanted me to teach you?"

"Yes. Now may I teach you something?"

"What would that be?"

"A lesson!"

I then punched him hard making him land on the ground with a thud.

"YOU EVER COME NEAR ME, ANDY AND CAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

Dimentio smirked as he got up, I knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"You really think you are powerful enough to beat me?" he asked, smirking evilly.  
"I don't think, I know!" I replied, my voice full of determination.  
"We'll see about that."

It was there and then the fight begun and I was already losing badly. After only 5 minutes of fighting I was on the ground wounded badly but I wasn't giving up. I had beaten Dimentio once before and I could do it again, I knew I could. I stood up with my last bit of strength.

"You are wrong Dimentio! I can beat you! I can and I will!" I shouted as I began to do the spell he taught me which could knock anyone out. I blasted the magical blast in his direction and he was thrown back into the brick wall and knocked unconscious. After that I went home I knew that Dimentio now wouldn't be messing with me in a hurry. Once I got back the place was tidied up and Cat was safe and sound asleep in her cot. I smiled when suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Andy.

"You did it then?" he asked, smiling.

"I did it" I replied, smiling back at him.

After that his lips crashed with mine and man did it feel good. I knew exactly where this was heading and I didn't want to stop him. The kiss got heated quickly and I pulled off Andy's shirt as we made our way to our own bedroom, he kissed my neck and took off my t-shirt as we entered the room. He closed the door behind us and pinned me to it.

"Ready for the night of your life Miss Cecelia Mario?" he asked me, smirking.

"Indeed I am Mr Valice, indeed I am" I replied with the same smirk.

He then kissed me again, his tongue entering my mouth making me moan, our tongues wrestled in each other's mouths and his won. After a while of hot making out we were left in nothing, not even our underwear. Andy was rock hard and I was soaking wet, I was more than ready for him. Before I knew it, his cock was pumping in and out of me at a fast pace. His balls hit me with every thrust, I screamed in bliss every time pumped into me, I ran my hands through his hair as our bodies were dripping with sweat. I could feel my orgasm coming closer and I had to make my announcement.

"A-ANDY I AM GOING TO CUM!"

"M-ME TOO CECE! T-TOGETHER?"

"TOGETHER!"

He pumped into m a few more times as hard and as fast as he could before he sprayed every drop of his seed in me and I came around his cock.

"ANDY!" I screamed in bliss.

"CECE!" He shouted in the same state.

After our orgasms, we both lay there panting I was about to go to sleep when Andy lifted my chin and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Cece I have to ask you something, I was going to ask before all this happened but didn't get the chance." Andy said.

"What is it?" I asked confused as I watched him take out something from his bed side draw

"Cecelia Mario, I have loved you since the moment I met you and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He showed me a black velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond engagement. I gasped in shock and my eyes filled with tears.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I will marry you Andrew Jackson Valice!"

He slipped the ring on my finger and we kissed, not long after that we fell asleep for the night.

The next day I went to the castle after going to see my daddy to tell him the good news about me and Andy being engaged. I was now going to tell Lucas who after what had happened between us so far I didn't know how he was going to take it. I walked into the castle and along to Lucas' office. I entered and Lucas was sitting at his desk.

"Hey Lucas" I said.

"Oh hi Cece" he replied.

"Andy and Cat are fine and hopefully we won't be seeing Dimentio again for a good while. On the other hand, I have some very good news for you."  
"Oh?"

"Andy proposed to me last night! We are engaged!"

Lucas was shocked I could tell that by far, I swear if he wasn't sitting down he would have fainted or something. Once he recovered he got up and hugged me.

"Congratulations Cece, I am sure you and Andy will be very happy together." he said while hugging me.

"Thank Lucas" I replied, returning the hug.

"Welcome."

"Well I better head back, Andy has work in half an hour and I got to make sure Cat's okay. I'll come by soon!"

After that I ran off little did I realise though if I had looked back as I went out the door I would have noticed Lucas also had an engagement ring.

AN: And there we have it ladies and gents the 4th and final chapter of ML4: Life's Changes! Intense if you ask me! Thanks to Wishmaker1028 for helping me with the end part and thanks to all the lovely reviews for this story! There is going to be a 5th instalment, don't worry! I don't know when that will be up as you know my updates are just going to be when I can. Hopefully I will have that up at Christmas/New Year time but if not I am sorry in advance and will have it up when I can same with updates I will only update when I can, I will only post the new story when I can. Anyways please R&R folks!


End file.
